Gossip Girl: Twilight Style
by Gabriella Crossel
Summary: THis has been a very common crossover but I hope that this might be a bit new . . . :D! So, Serena falls in love with a dude- big deal or isn't it? I guess you'll have to read to find out ;


_**Note: I'm not good at making stories yet, but please bear with me because maybe you might like some parts ;)**_

**_Gossip Girl: Twilight_**

*Let's forward time and reach to the part where Nessie and Jacob had a son; Serena is going to Dartmouth while living in Forks Washington and also we are in the part of season three after Serena denied going to Brown.*

_**Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here, I have a new dish for you. Remember when Chuck and Blair had this argument because of complications? Well, let's taste out the new meal C has to get B back especially it's almost ex-Queen B's birthday and this time it's going to become spicy. Don't worry, the scoop isn't over yet, it also seems that S is in Forks to do some time from her bitchy attitude towards her own mommy dearest. Well, S, I hope that prison would make you learn that in New York Manhattan, you don't mess with your mother especially someone named Lily Vanderwoodsen. Good Luck, S!**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

I sighed. I turned off my phone after reading Gossip Girl's text for today. I knew that Blair would go ballistic about this. Not only would she go crazy with the curiosity of what Chuck will do for her but I would be dead that I haven't told her that I was sentenced here. She will behead me since I can't go to her birthday bash. The place wasn't really that bad but I just didn't like the fact that it was too rainy!

"Serena, will you be attending school tomorrow?" my cousin, Brianna, asked.

"Umm, I don't think so at the moment; the being new thing is not really my type."

Brianna- Bree, her nickname, shrugged. "Are you sure that would be a good idea- I mean your mom is already pissed about you not going to Brown and the 'I'd rather be a publicist without college' and 'I don't want you anywhere near my life anymore' is something you don't want to push any longer.

I groaned. She's right; I was glad that even though she was my long-distant cousin, she volunteered to let me stay with her. Her house wasn't as extravagant as her real one in New York. The place was very simple and was filled with the color white and shiny black almost like a piano house. It must be an environment mental disease or something but I had to be truthful, the place was very comfortable. I gave in and planned to go to the Dartmouth which is very far away but my cousin said that she has a way to get there fast. I wasn't excited about it because of the staring faces and their impression- especially the one from Gossip Girl's text this morning.

"Well, what would I wear?" I asked.

Bree laughed. "S, I think you should start with burning your clothes"

"Excuse me?" I was insulted. "What's wrong with my outfits?"

"Well, it's just that . . . the fact that you are in a small town and not a city you will be something not good to look at and as I had a glimpse at your suitcase, all your clothes are too sluty" she blushed in embarrassment- Isn't it supposed to be me?

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, okay?"

Bree stared at me in disbelief. "I think a shopping trip will be settled right now"

She grabbed my hand and took me to her BMW. We came to a stop in front of a very small boutique. I was told to either buy this green sweater which looks very tacky or the blue blouse which looks like I'm a porcelain doll. I chose the blue blouse- at least I had enough taste in fashion. My mind was filled with doubt that I would survive in a town like this! I wanted to go back home and have some REAL shopping with Blair and maybe a spa and SUN! Oh how I missed it but I shouldn't really judge it too quickly. I looked at Bree and was surprised that she looked very pretty with the blue blouse I chose, I guess I would give it to her.

"No" she declined as I told her that she should have it.

"But you look very gorgeous! And I would know, I have been to a lot of parties and met so many people"

Brianna laughed. "I think the town is starting to mesmerize you! Come on, let's go back home"

As we were outside the store, I stared at two gorgeous guys with two beautiful girls walking across the streets; I couldn't believe that they would even live here! I stared at the brunette, she looked simpler than the other girl and as how I see things, she is paired up with that bronze-haired boy and that little black haired girl is together with that fairly blonde one.

'Hey Bree, can you give me an info on those people' I showed her my text on the phone.

She looked at the direction I was staring and she mocked a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just that, these people are the Cullens and everyone new here always question about them because of their beauty. I'm surprised that they came back though"

"What do you mean?" I questioned again.

"They are also studying in Dartmouth and I remembered that they moved to Columbia" she eyed the lovely creatures skeptically.

I could see that they look happy yet their faces are too pale and apparently, they're walking into our direction. Great!

As they passed by us, entering the boutique, the 'Cullens' shot a surprised glance at Bree. I wondered why their reaction towards her was intense. And as I was about to turn to look at my cousin, I saw three more people behind them which I missed seeing from a far. One wasn't pale as them; in fact, he looked much tanned while holding hands with someone pale and beautiful as the others with a younger boy, almost my age, who is the only one that appeared more normal than the others. He wasn't too white nor too dark, just a normal looking yet amazingly handsome guy.

I finally caught a glimpse of Bree's reaction. She was terrified and it seemed liked forever standing here; I finally took action and got my cousin's arm and tugged her to the car. I drove this time because Bree was still frozen from shock.

I slapped her face. "Wake up, dammit!"

There was no response. I still held the wheel while trying to make her move. As we reached the house, I had to drag Bree inside and brought her to the kitchen. I got a glass of water and threw it to her face.

She finally came around. "What the hell just happened?"

I sighed in relieve. "Well, you somehow, shut down and went frozen; you almost gave me a heart attack! What was wrong with you?"

Bree tried to recall everything and remembered with an odd expression. "It's actually nothing; I just thought that there was something with them especially those three other people . . ."

I stared at my cousin who is staring off to space in a deep thought. I let her be and went upstairs to my bedroom. My room was more different than the other rooms in this house; I am definitely curious about Bree's reaction but I had to dismiss it because that might bring me into trouble.

The next day, I went to my computer and checked the latest news in Gossip Girl.

_**Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here, your one and only source in the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. For this special day, I would like to give a shout out to our ever loving, classy, bitchy ex-queen, Blair Waldorf. And as my present for you, B, I will give you the best gossip about any of your enemy out there. Just give me the name and she will burn to hell with my Gossip Girl blast. And also, I heard that Chuck Bass might give you a perfect gift which will change your life forever; I hope you will enjoy. Well, and as for my identity? That's one secret I'll never tell; you know you love me.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Well, I guess I should call B and greet her, but it became the other way around. I answered her call.

"Hey B, Happy birthday" I greeted.

"S! Oh My God! I thought you were dead as soon as I received the Gossip Girl text yesterday! How are you there? And please tell me that you are not in some kind of problem!"

I laughed. "No B, I am still in one piece and I am perfectly fine here; you don't have to worry"

I could hear her sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. I really miss you, why the hell do you even need to stay in Forks Washington?"

"Well, it's a very long story that I might tell you one day but not know. So, do you know what Chuck is going to give you on your birthday?" I asked, trying to distract her.

She screamed. It worked! "I don't know yet but I will do my damn best to find out!"

"I hope you do but stay out of trouble; the last thing you want, Blair, is for Chuck to hurt your heart on your birthday . . ." I warned.

"S, I think you should trust me when I say, Chuck will never do that- and speaking of Chuck . . ."

"He's there isn't he?" I guessed.

"Yes, my dear, Serena" Chuck answered. I could hear a kiss sound from the phone.

"Is this on loud speaker?" I asked trying to stay away from their romantic ways.

I hated the fact that they kept annoying other people, including me.

"It depends, do you want it loud speaker?" Chuck said.

"Ugh!" I yelled.

"At least it's just us, S!" Blair exclaimed.

"Oh well, I have to go now; happy Birthday again, B!"

"Thanks, good luck!"

"You too, Blair" I really meant it.

As the phone was off, I threw myself to bed and whimpered. I really hated to be away from everyone including my mom. I shouldn't have pissed her off like that, she didn't deserve it and now, I have to study in Dartmouth- a better college than Brown. This was my punishment; at least it was better than being with Casey and her telling me what to do.

**I will continue this chapter after enough reviews, I guess . . . :|**


End file.
